Happy Birthday Emiri!
by Aangsfan
Summary: It's Emiri's birthday and Nagi dissapears. Having a good day otherwise, Emiri still wonders what's Nagi up to?


**Kuukai, Nagi, & Me: HAPPY BRITHDAY EMIRI-CHAN!!! (2-10-10)**

**Emiri: Thanks guys! **

**Me: No problem Emi-chan, I love you! *huggles***

**Emiri: I love you too Onee-chan! *huggles back***

**Nagi: Uh…excuse me…um…I kinda wanna…**

**Me: CHILL NAGIHIKO, I'M TRYING TO HUG MY IMOTO-CHAN!**

**Nagi: O.o uh…k…**

**Kuukai: Wait…one of us hasn't said "Happy Birthday" yet…**

**Me: *let's go of Emiri abruptly* Oh yeah…**

**Everyone except Emiri: *glare at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *stares back dully* What?**

**Everyone except Emiri: *glare at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Sigh….all right fine. Happy Birthday **_**Emiri.**_

**Emiri: *blush* Thanks Ikuto…**

**Nagi: ...**

**Kuukai: Something wrong, Nagi?**

**Nagi: He's flirting with my girlfriend…**

**Me: No he's not. That's just how he says every girl's name!**

**Ikuto: That's right **_**Shedenie.**_

**Me: *giggles and blushes* **

**Kuukai: ... I feel your pain, Nagi…**

**Nagi: Thanks…**

**Me: Anywho! Here's your birthday story, Mo-chan!**

**Emiri: Yay! Onee-chan doesn't own Shugo chara. **

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Emiri's P.O.V

I woke up at 9:30 and squealed with excitement.

Today was my birthday!

I got up quickly and danced across the room. I got out my clothes for the day and changed into: A knee-length white dress with black boots and a black jacket.

And when I finished getting ready I went straight downstairs.

When I got downstairs a wonderful breakfast buffet was laid before me. There was a giant plate of blueberry pancakes, a pitcher of orange juice, and a bowl of strawberries.

My favorite breakfast!

Shedenie was cleaning a griddle when I came in. She looked over at me and smiled brightly, "Happy Birthday, imoto-chan! I hope you like your breakfast!"

I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back with a smile on her face, "I'm assuming that's a yes?" She asked. "Of course, Onee-chan, you know this is my favorite!"

As I went to get a plate I suddenly heard pounding footsteps behind me. "Ku-?"

I was suddenly pulled into a chokehold and was given a noogie by none other than, "Kuukai!" I squealed. "Happy Birthday, kid!" He said, letting go. I giggled, "I swear, you call me 'kid' so much I'm not sure you even know my real name!" I told him.

"Of course I do! It's… um…" He said, pointing his finger at me with a confused expression jokingly. "Kuukai!" Shedenie scolded, glaring. I chuckled, "I'm only kidding! Of course I know Emiri's name!" He said, then giving me a decent hug before going over to Shedenie. "Yeah you better…" Said Shedenie, walking away from his hug.

"Hey!" He said going after her, when she started running he chased after her. I giggled, and turned around. Nearly running in Shinji. He looked down at me, "Happy Birthday, imoto-chan numero 2." He said, giving me a hug. "Thanks Onii-tan." I said, hugging him back.

"Kuukai decided to be stupid again?" He asked, staring at the orange-haired boy chasing his other sister. "Sort of." I admitted. He chuckled, "Oh man…" He looked at the buffet. "Shedenie made breakfast?" He asked. I nodded, "It's my favorite!" I exclaimed.

After a few seconds of silence he gestured to the buffet. "Well? Eat! Birthday girl goes first!" He said. I laughed and got myself some food and sat down at the table. The others joined soon after except for Nagihiko.

"Where's Nagi?" I asked. Shedenie swallowed her food before answering, "He left a little bit before you woke up. I asked what he was doing but he told me it was a secret." She said. "Don't worry, he didn't forget." She promised. I nodded, hoping it was true.

So here's how the rest of the day went;

After breakfast Shedenie took me to the mall to go on a shopping spree. She paid for everything, despite the fact that it made me feel greedy, including a new sparkly blue dress (with matching jewelry and shoes). She said, "It's your birthday! Blah blah blah…." So I kinda had no choice.

When we got back to the house she made me my favorite lunch: turkey and cheese sandwich with water and a snack.

Then Kuukai and Shinji tried to do the best they could for my birthday but they kinda screwed up badly because everyplace they took me…I kinda hated. Like a circus and some sort of arachnid museum. I hate clowns…and spiders…

So they ended up watching my favorite movie with me: Alice in Wonderland.

Then toward the end of the day Shedenie took me to get my hair done and my nails done. Therefore spending more money on me. And therefore making me feel more and more guilty.

When we got back she told me to put on my new dress and the accessories. So I did.

Then she threw me in the car and drove me to the park.

I felt weird being dressed so fancy and standing in the middle of the park.

"What are we doing here, Onee-chan?" I asked, still wondering where Nagi had been all day.

"Waiting." She said simply. I looked at her confused when all of the sudden I felt a pair of arms around me waist. I turned around and there was Nagi in fancy clothing. I blushed as my heart soared and smiled. He smiled back, "Happy birthday Emiri-chan." He said.

Shedenie smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." She said, taking her leave. "Come on," Nagi said, "I have a surprise."

We walked a little ways before Nagi put his hands over my eyes. "Close them" He commanded. I did as he took my hand, guiding me to god-knows-where. When he stopped he said, "Open your eyes." And when I did my favorite dinner lay before me in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Mac N' Cheese and salad where in bowls with cans of Pepsi along with something in an icebox. I smiled and hugged Nagi before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. "Your dinner awaits, milady." He said politely.

I curtsy and sat.

After dinner, I noticed he was staring at me. "What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious. "I was just noticing how beautiful you are in the moonlight." He said. I blushed a deep crimson, noticing then that it is indeed night.

Before I noticed he had dessert out from the icebox. It was plain cheesecake with strawberries and whipped cream. I ate it and Nagi cleaned up before sitting next to me and lying down. I lied down next to him, cuddling up to his chest.

"Emiri-chan?" He asked suddenly after a few moments of silence. "Hmm?" I responded. "You know I love you more than anyone else in the world, right?" He asked. I turned to him, slightly confused. "Of course. And I love you too. Why? Are you gonna pro…propose or something?" I asked. He chuckled, "No. No just making sure." He said, kissing me.

We pulled apart when Nagi sat up. "I almost forgot." He said, pulling a small jewelry box from his pocket. "Here. Happy birthday." He said. I took it hesitantly. "It's not a ring, is it?" I asked. He laughed. "No! Just…open it." He said.

I did. And inside was a beautiful heart-shaped locket. I opened it and on one side was a small picture of Nagi and me and on the other side was a small picture of Shedenie, Kuukai, and me. I smiled, "Thank you, Nagi." I whispered, giving him another kiss.

"No problem." He said.

This was the best birthday ever.

**Emiri and Me: Aww!**

**Kuukai and Nagi: It was cute.**

**Ikuto: Where was Amu in this story?  
****Me: ...Neh…**

**Ikuto: Neh? That's an acceptable answer, now?**

**Me: NEH!**

**Kuukai: Ikuto, no need to instigate. **

**Ikuto: But that's what I do. I instigate. I'm an instigator. **

**Everyone else: ...**

**Yoru: R&R! =^-^=**

**Emiri and Me: Yoru! **


End file.
